


Art Post: Baby We'll Be Stars (destined to crash and burn)

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Quadbike AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art  for my last MBB2015 fic – hooray! The following are the title card, and 16 panels which depict the progression of Tony and Steve’s race. They acted as the line breaks that separate each section in Baby We'll Be Stars(destined to crash and burn) – obviously they look much better like that, and you should check Saral_Hylor's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5208638">fic</a> out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Post: Baby We'll Be Stars (destined to crash and burn)




End file.
